wwe_sufandomcom-20200214-history
SummerSlam (2004)
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Event SummerSlam (2004) was the seventeenth annual SummerSlam professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It was presented by Stacker 2's YJ Stinger and took place on August 15, 2004, at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown! and Hardnitro brands. The first match of the night was Zach Pillman vs. Ultimate Dragon by the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Zach Pillman retained his title. The next match was Chyna vs. Victoria for the WWE Women's Championship, Victoria won and became the new Women's Champion. The third match had a rivalry in SmackDown! Money in the Bank Ladder match, where both made a Lucha de Apuestas, The Shaman bet his mask, Rob Van Dam bet his hair. Rob Van Dam was a winner, and The Shaman had his mask ripped out. The next Undercard match is Kane versus Abyss, two masked giants facing off in an Inferno match. Kane won. Christopher Daniels faces Rey Mysterio in an Ultimate X match, Mysterio gets the belt and becomes the new WWE X-Division Champion. The APA (Bradshaw and Farooq) face Samoan Dynasty (The Rock and Samoa Joe) for the WWE World Tag Team Championship, if The APA does not win, they will be fired. The Rock wins after a Rock Bottom in Farooq. Brock Lesnar faces Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan in a Handicap match. In the two previous pay-per-views, Brock Lesnar faced both separately in One-on-one and the two helped each other by attacking Lesnar. Now in Summerslam, in a devastating match, Lesnar defeats the Tag Team of great Wrestling legends. Jeff Hardy puts his suitcase on the line after being challenged by Christian. And he loses it. The new Disciples of Apocalypse from Raw The Undertaker, Brian Adams and Goldberg face Chris Harris, James Storm and Billy Gunn in a 6-Man tag team match. The Undertaker defeats Billy Gunn with a The Last Ride. Batista defends his title against Scott Hall, winning and retaining the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Two Mexicans face each other for the WWE United States Championship, Eddie Guerrero versus Cibernético. Eddie Guerrero wins and retains his US title. The feud between John Cena and Edge returns, this time by the WWE Television Championship, John Cena wins the match, thus retaining his title. The main event from Hardnitro was Triple H versus Randy Orton for the WWE Grand Heavyweight Championship. Orton had become Contender # 1 in a match against Raven and Rhino. Triple H thought Orton would let him win easily. But Orton was not intimidated and fought for equal. After reversing a Pedigree and applying an RKO, Orton won via pinfall, and became the new WWE Grand Heavyweight Champion, being the newest world champion in WWE history. The main event from Smackdown! Was Sting versus Shawn Michaels for the WWE World title. Sting won and retained his belt. The main event from Raw was Chris Benoit versus Bret Hart for the WWE Global Championship. Bret Hart won after Benoit quit on a Sharpshooter. Bret became the new Global Champion, But his happiness was short-lived, as Christian used his Money in the Bank contract, make the cash-in, beat Bret Hart and became the new WWE Global Heavyweight Champion. Results